toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophiante Serpent
The Ophiante Serpent (オフィアント蛇, Ofianto Hebi) is a highly deadly and relentless Capture Level 475 Reptile Beast. They will pursue any hunter who has completed and eaten all of the Trials of Pilgrimage or have captured and eaten all of the Zodiac Ingredients. Appearance The Ophiante Serpent has a snake-like face and body. It has bright, almost glowing, red eyes, with numerous fangs in its maw, and many hook-like spikes along its body. These spikes start out clustered around its head and neck, and becoming more spread out along its long body, with a small cluster near the tip of its tail, which is topped with a pair of red barbs that it can rattle in a manner similar to rattlesnakes. It has a pair of large clawed forearms, but the only the remnants of hind legs it has are small spurs, similar to constrictor snakes. When charging fire attacks, their chests glow a bright red and emit deep blue sparks. Behaviour Ophiante Serpents tend to attack those who have eaten highly sought after ingredients from the Human World. For instance, they seem to consider prey that has eaten dishes made from all of the Trials of Pilgrimage and/or Zodiac Ingredients as delicacies. As a result, they tend to keep a high visual for prey that meet that description. Ophiante Serpents will roam any climate, terrain or body of water, travelling from Area to Area in search of their next meal. Once found, they will relentlessly pursue any given prey wherever they may roam. These massive beasts reproduce asexually through the process of parthenogenesis. This means the eggs of these beasts are never fertilized, resulting in mainly female offspring. They may be less diverse beasts but since they live a long lifespan (an average serpent lives for 500 years if it hasn't been killed), so breeding rarely occurs in their population. They look after their offspring until they are 3 years old, then send them off on their own to hunt and adapt. Habitat These monstrous serpents are found all over the Gourmet World, most notably when they are hunting. However, their main home is located in Area 7, Herculean Crag, a group of rocky, spear-like formations that bridge out into the seas of the neighboring Area. Powers and Abilities Sense of Smell: the Beast's sense of smell is powerful enough that they can smell everything that is on the continent that it is currently living on. Their olfactory abilities even allows it to discern what other creatures have eaten. This allows the serpent to pick out specific prey. Relentless Hunter: Ophiante Serpents, when they target a creature, will chase their prey into the ground, sometimes literally. Their hunting method involves zero stealth, the creature simply crashes through everything in its path with its massive bulk. The sound of the Beast hunting has caused several other Beasts to simply drop dead from fear. A hunting Ophiante Serpent also tends to change the environment around them. They will even pursue their prey all the way back to the Human World. Fire Manipulation: part of the Ophiante Serpent's hunting method involves it using Appetite Energy to consume obstacles, the energy reacting like flames. Young Ophiante Serpents also use their Appetite Energy to change their environment to suit their needs, especially when they arrive in a new Area. This leaves the Ophiante Serpent as one of the most destructive creatures in the world. On the chest of these beasts are vents that glow and huff steam when enraged, hinting at incredibly high internal temperatures. Powerful Climber: These massive serpentine beasts possess two powerful clawed forearms that are used for support, climbing, and burrowing in mountainous environments. The claws on each hand are powerful enough to cause entire mountain spires to collapse with a single strike. While they still possess forelegs, Ophiante Serpents have gradually lost their back legs and all that remains are two small spurs similar to those of anacondas or pythons. Venom-Tipped Tongue:' '''Interestingly, the forked snake-like tongue of an Ophiante Serpent seems to have paralyzing properties due to hunters becoming immobilized when touched by it. '''Whip-Like Tail': The tail of these beasts are mostly scale and bone, made tough with a ultra-hardened keratin. It's durable and lightweight, however, making for a vicious whip-like weapon. As Food An Ophiante Serpent's meat is a delight to the taste buds, however only a few cuts have this taste. A good portion of these beast's bodies have been classified as inedible and one has been classified as a Special Preparation Ingredient. It is fundamental to know which parts of the body to cut in order to get the best taste out of the beast. *'Arms': Because of their highly developed and powerful climbing skills, the arm, forearm and shoulder meats of these beasts are packed full with flavor and have a superb texture. *'Chest': The heat generated in the chest area sometimes precook the meat after a long battle. The chest meat is the easiest to cut and is very juicy and tender. It isn't, however, packed with as much flavor as the arms. *'Back': The hardened-keratin scales and bones jutting out the backs of these beasts make the meat tough as a rock and not very tasty. *'Neck': Since the neck of these beasts are highly flexible, the meat stored within them is very spongy and completely tasteless. *'Belly': The meat from the belly is typically too tough for human consumption, due to the normal locomotion of the Beast. However, high quality meat can be obtained so long as fat is attached. If the fat is cut away then the belly meat becomes inedible. *'Tail': Only half of the tail is edible. The edible half is the portion closest to the large back spikes. The further away from that point, the less meat that can be harvested from the tail. As the tail progresses away from the body it becomes less meaty and becomes nothing but bone and scale by the tip, allowing the Serpent to use it's tail like a whip without feeling any pain. *'Tongue': The tongues of these beasts are considered to be the toughest part of these beasts to harvest. If the tip or edges are touched, it may instantly paralyze the harvester. **'Special Preparation Ingredient: '''It is best to start cutting at the root near the back of the throat. If the tongue is severed in battle, the venom can contaminate the meat making it inedible and can paralyze the digestive tract and other associated organs. One must cut carefully around the venom duct implanted in the center of the tongue, if severed, it may contaminate the meat. Once the meat is separated from the rest of the mouth, the venom sac can be taken out as well. Carefully cut the membrane connecting the sac to the flesh, and once freed, it can be removed without hassle. The meat can be made into different kinds of dishes and the venom can be fermented into a fine wine that can be drank without the risk of paralysis. Trivia * This is the first collaborative beast on this Wiki. * It's appearance is based on the Elder Dragon: '''Dalamadur' from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. * It's name is a combination of "Ophiuchus", the unofficial 13th Zodiac, and "Anteus", the giant from Greek mythology of which was defeated by Hercules. Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Gourmet World Category:Reptile Beast Category:Ingredient Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Original Ingredient Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Special Preparation Ingredient